Otrovian Amagnae
One of the most wild of creatures, otrovian amagnae are usually solitary types. It will charge and snap with a sharp beak if anyone other than its magi approaches, and is not overly affectionate. They will occasionally mingle with other amagnae, whether to mate or hunt for food, but the villagers had best not confuse the two. Their green scaled hide easily marks them apart, and if a human does make the nasty mistake of hunting one, they are in for a horrible surprise. Otrovian amagnae are very intelligent birds, and they love to play elaborate pranks. They will hide, sometimes for hours, and when an unknowing farmer attempts to cut the head off of a future meal, it will spring into action and attack. Their beaks are cruelly sharp, as are their claws, although they tend to save their toxic mist for hunting rather than play. They will happily pursue the poor human until bored, leaving them with deep scratches to tend to. Not surprisingly, this does not endear these animals to most humans. Nor does their lethal breath: their wattles are specially developed organs that can produce a poisonous mist used to kill their prey. Some scholars speculate that decessi are rats that have developed a partial tolerance to this poison breath, and have become zombified instead of killed. However this theory has not been proven one way or the other. Egg This egg is a sickly green color. Hatchling Though born small enough, otrovian amagnaes grow at alarming speeds, eating everything they see. Most of the day they can be seen combing the fields for any bugs to consume. It is best to stay away from them when they are feeding, for they do so by breathing poisonous mist at their food. When young this mist is not as toxic and is sometimes ineffective, so it is important for otrovian amagnae hatchlings to practice hunting for food and flying. Though these irritable hatchlings cannot fly for a few weeks after their birth, they are able to jump great distances. This allows them to evade any predators and perch on high tree branches. Hatchlings will also nibble at any berries found there, or perhaps harass any passing squirrels. One particular game they enjoy is sitting and waiting for a magi to walk by, and then giving the human a nasty shock by flinging themselves at them. Adult An otrovian amagnae will grow as large as its regular amagnae parent, although their skin is scaly and warty, and their wings are not feathered. They hibernate over winter as their toad parents do, rather than migrating with the amagnae, and are most active just beforehand, eating as much as possible to store up energy for their long slumber. They do so by raiding the castle's gardens and the surrounding lands, chiefly subsisting on the slugs, insects, rodents, and other such small creatures drawn to the harvest bounty. Their nests are guarded by adults at all times and are in plain view, though otrovian amagnae are not fertile and have no eggs of their own to guard. Instead they are the product of an unholy union between toad and amagnae, and are obtained only from special breeders. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 545 * Obtained from the Quest: Aderyn's Amagnae Farm during Harvest Festival * Released: November 20th, 2014. * Sprites: Lazuli * Descriptions: ** Damien ** ApprenticeCrone ** Myrin Category:2014 Creatures Category:Limited Category:Harvest Festival Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Birds Category:Amagnaes